It's just pizza!
by spinoff
Summary: When Touka stepped in to Yoriko's apartment, ordering pizza was the last thing on her mind {Pizza guy AU}


**Summary: when Touka stepped into Yoriko's apartment, ordering pizza was the last thing on her mind. {Touka x Kaneki}**

…

 **Note: please excuse my grammars and I'm not really good in explaining situations so please bear with me.**

…

"You did _what_?"

Yoriko noticed her friend's pierced glare pointed towards her back as she quickly hid herself away from the blue-haired individual. She crouched behind her couch so she wouldn't see _her_.

"I-I'm sorry, Touka-chan!"

The so-called 'Touka-chan', or known as Kirishima Touka, sighed while sitting herself down on a couch opposite from where Yoriko was cowering in fear. She knew she couldn't be mad for too long at her best friend, but there are some times that she just couldn't stand Yoriko.

"But why would you do that?"

Yoriko poked her head out of the couch, hands still quivering in fear. Her best friend is kinda cute and fun from the outside, but she could be really scary at times.

"I-I was just trying to do something n-new…"

Touka rubbed her temples, unsure of why Yoriko would do such a thing, and with such a lame excuse. Usually, if a random person told her this, Touka would not hesitate to punch that person in the gut and scramble the person's entire organs. But this is Yoriko we're talking about, and Touka will never do such a thing to her best friend.

"I still can't believe you did that, though…"

"S-so, you forgive me?"

Touka smiled at Yoriko, "yeah, sure… I forgive you."

Yoriko's face quickly brightened when she heard her friend's answer, and quickly stood up, and ran towards Touka to give her a hug.

"Yaay! Don't worry, Touka! You won't regret this, I will make sure of that!"

Touka sighed, slightly unsure whether she should feel happy that Yoriko is doing this for her, or be furious that Yoriko is making decisions for her. Not wanting to ruin her best friend's feelings, she patted Yoriko's back, hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure…"

…

 **A few hours earlier…**

Yoriko was just sitting there with her laptop on her lap, contemplating whether she should continue doing this. She's been thinking about it since her upper classmate told her about this a few days ago, and Yoriko thought of giving this a try – even though she's not really that fond of ordering pizza since she knew she was capable of making her own, thank you very much.

But thinking about her best friend, Kirishima Touka, Yoriko suddenly threw her thoughts away about making steak for lunch for Touka's visit, and quickly opened her laptop and ordered pizza.

" _Please, Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, please let it be a guy!"_ Yoriko thought, while joining her hands together and closing her eyes tightly, so it looks as if she was praying, and typed on the empty box.

After a few minutes of writing and deleting and re-writing, she finally knows what she should do.

 _ **Delivery instructions to driver:**_

 _ **tell me im pretty**_

Yoriko's eye twitched when she finished typing it. She knew that the request was kind of stupid. Besides, she thought, who would even want to do it when nobody really reads this kind of stuff. In the end, she pressed 'enter' anyway, and hoped to whoever it is out there that her plan will work.

 _ **Back to the present…**_

The doorbell rang, and both heads perked up in surprise.

Yoriko looked at Touka with her eyes widened and her smile too stretched and forced that it might hurt her cheeks in some way.

Touka, although she was planning on giving Yoriko a calm face and a small smile, failed miserably as her face resembled a serial killer waiting to kill the person out there with her gun. Because Touka knew that she could do even worse than that, she couldn't disappoint her best friend.

The doorbell rang for the second time and took up Touka and Yoriko's attentions.

Touka sighed. "Oh well, here goes nothing," she muttered as she stood up from the couch and walked slowly towards the door.

 _It's just pizza, Touka, it's not like anything could happen_ , she thought to herself as she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

When she finally opened the door fully, all thoughts of killing the man quickly disappeared as she saw the sight before her.

It was a guy, that's for sure, and he was bringing along her pizza and a small bag – just like what Touka imagined him to be.

He had black raven hair and grey eyes, along with baby white skin that looked soft to touch. He had his uniform on, red pants and red shirt with hints of orange, and wore an orange hat.

 _He looks… cute._

It only took a few seconds for Touka to examine the man's appearance, and when Touka finally took notice of his facial expressions, he looked… flustered?

His eyes widen in surprise and his lips quivered along with his hands, as if he wanted to say or do something, but his body is unable to move by itself and had to stay there while staring at the blue-haired beauty before him.

Before he realized it, he dropped the pizza box as well as the receipts, along with his pen. "A-ah! Sorry!"

Touka flinched backwards.

He dropped his stuff.

He _actually_ dropped his stuff.

Touka shook her head as she crouched to give him a helping hand. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, and was surprised at herself for not even throwing off any rude or sarcastic comments. Sure, she could be nice sometimes, but after seeing what just happened before her, she could just tell the guy to go back and bring her a new pizza.

The pizza guy quickly took the fallen things as well as the stuff that Touka picked up, and Touka couldn't help but notice his cheeks were slightly red when their hands brushed.

Pizza guy quickly stood up. "I-I'm so, so, sorry for that! S-should I go back and b-bring another? D-do you want me to – a-ah, no, I mean - !"

"Hey, just calm down," Touka said while raising both of her hands in front of her chest. "It's fine, really, it's not like the food is _that_ damaged."

"Y-yes, haha, o-of course…" the pizza guy said, while rubbing his chin in an odd fashion. He handed Touka the pizza box.

Touka took it from his hands. "Thanks."

"U-uhm… so, uh… d-did you actually put… that?"

She didn't expect him to strike up a conversation, and even if he did, she didn't expect him to ask an abstract one. Touka furrowed her eyebrows while tilting her head to the side in a child-like manner. "Put what?"

Touka could see him getting more nervous by the second. He pulled at the collar of his shirt a little, probably feeling a little hot. His palm started sweating, and he could feel his cheeks getting hotter. He gulped as he fiddled with his fingers and looked away. "T-to… um… uh… tell you… uh… you're p-pretty…"

.

.

.

"…what."

The pizza guy flinched and quickly flailed his arms around. "I-I JUST – I DIDN'T KNOW, I'M SORRY, THEY TOLD ME BUT I D-DIDN'T – "

And then, the unexpected happened. Kirishima Touka, even after everything she's been through, after her parents' death, after her brother leaving her to join some random, but dangerous, organization that might get himself killed,

She smiled.

Not that kind of fake sweet smile she makes for customers when working at the coffee shop, this turned out to be real and pure.

And to a random stranger, even.

The pizza guy blushed harder as he tried to look away but he just couldn't get his eyes away from her smile.

Touka shook her head. "Oh, nah, that's just a simple prank my friend made," she said as she waved her hand.

"…oh?"

Touka rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm really sorry you had to see that – seriously, you don't need to get all worked up because of that, but yeah, uh, sorry, I guess," she said awkwardly, as she was quite surprised at herself.

She actually apologized.

Quickly pushing down her thoughts, Touka nodded and took out the money from her pocket. "Here you go – "

"Ah! N-no, it's okay!"

"Eh?"

The pizza guy smiled, which made Touka's stomach twist a little for some reason.

"That's okay, miss, it's on the house."

Touka slowly drew back her hand. "o…kay?"

"Please sign here, and here is the receipt."

Touka eyed the guy suspiciously as she signed it and took the receipt from his hands. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Ah! Can I ask your name, miss?"

"…"

"I-I mean, it's for uh… customer personal info… y-yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, I see," Touka said, not sure that what the pizza guy said is believable, but told him anyway. "It's Kirishima Touka."

The pizza guy wrote the customer's name on a blank piece of paper. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kirishima-san!"

Touka nodded and turned around.

"A-also, y-you are v-very pretty, K-Kirishima-san!"

Touka widened her eyes, and was frozen on the spot. She quickly turned back, but the flustered pizza guy was gone. Touka started to look around for him, but it seems that he had already left. Her cheeks were tinted red, as she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to wipe the red of her cheeks but knew that she can't.

"Idiot! I didn't even get to ask his name!" Touka muttered as she turned around to enter Yoriko's apartment.

Inside, Yoriko was waiting for her at the dining room, with two plates and two glasses filled with water already there. Yoriko is currently using her phone, but when she heard the door being closed shut, she quickly turned around to meet the eyes of her best friend.

She gave Touka a smug grin. "Took you long enough."

Touka successfully put on a face that clearly didn't say 'a cute pizza guy just told me I am pretty', which disappointed Yoriko.

"He forgot where he put his pen, so it took a long time for him to find it."

Yoriko sighed. So her plan didn't work after all. "Oh well! At least we get to eat pizza together!"

"Uh… yeah, sure…" Touka placed the pizza box in the middle of table. Hearing the word 'pizza' made her stomach feel weak.

"Wait! Touka-chan!"

"Hmm?"

"What's that?"

Touka turned her head to look at the receipt that has fallen from the pizza box. She crouched to take it and widened her eyes when she looked at what was written in it.

' _Call me later! Kaneki, xxxx-xxxx-xxx'_

Yoriko peeked from Touka's shoulder to get a better look, without Touka noticing her presence. When Yoriko saw what was written in it, Yoriko widened her eyes and quickly took away the receipt from Touka's hands, which surprised Touka.

"Yo-Yoriko!"

"Ahah! I knew it! Something _did_ happen!" Yoriko squealed as she read it again while trying to get away from Touka. "Touka-chan! It's obvious that he likes you!"

"Yoriko, you get back here right now!"

"I will if you call him~"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

And like that, even though after two hours of chasing and another three hours of being in the bathroom, Kirishima Touka still couldn't erase the memory of the pizza guy smiling at her, as she took out her phone and typed in his number.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE…**

 _ **A few hours before…**_

Yoriko stared at the computer monitor while rubbing her chin. "Hmm… what should the guy do? What about…"

/typing/ 'give me your number'

"Ah, no, that's too desperate… how about…"

/typing/ 'strip for me'

"…wait, the guy would be freaked out when he sees this… how about…"

/typing/ 'kiss me'

"YES! THAT'S IT!"

"Yoriko, why are you shouting inside the bathroom?"

 **THE END**

…

 **Author's Note: okay, so this is my first touken fanfiction, and I hope I get to make more and try to improve my grammars along the way xD also I got this idea from tumblr, and I don't know if I should make this a one-shot or a two-shot...**

 **Although I think it's better if it's only a one-shot, or I should continue making stories like these? Meh…**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave a review or favorite or maybe follow idk haha xD**


End file.
